


Foolishness

by RaineSage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross posted from FF.NET] The past has a funny way of sneaking back on you, is Leon ready to be reminded of a past long gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> A small aeon drabble that got a bit out of hand. I hope you enjoy it. Also, please leave a review to let me know what you think of this piece.

❝ We're moving in, follow me. ❞

It was a rare feat, for them to meet up and work together. It was out of mutual interest, or so it appeared to be. The US government has sent the agent to investigate a rumor, about illegal weapon smuggling. As for herself, Ada was there on a personal business. Although, her company was not bad. Thus, she made her presence known for him. Using the main entrance was not her style, besides, it would be more fun to catch their opponents off guard.

Signaling to the agent to follow her, she headed towards the back of the building. Moving a layer of a strategically placed tree branches she uncovered the not-so-discreet entrance of the cellar. Before entering, she headed to the electricity box. As the metal door opened, her eyes scanned the intricate mess of the wires. Expert eyes located the main fuses, setting the timer, she attached it to the wires before shutting the door. Electricity would go out in the right time to gain them easy entrance. Besides, the explosion that will ensue would send some men outside, making the job easier for them.

She tossed him a silencer to place on his weapon. They were outnumbered, the less attention they attracted the better it would be. There were seventy men in total inside, scattered on all five levels of the building. The plan is simple, go in, retract the data that proves the Russians' involvement, then get out. She would be making a small detour, on her own. A little birdie have whispered something interesting in her ear earlier. A certain blue print would attract some interested parties.

❝ Security is light on the first floor, ❞ She began as they descended the steps leading to the cellar. ❝ When the explosion goes off they will rush through the main entrance, take the back route to reach the security room. I will transfer the data to the main computer, once transfer is complete, you go back the way we came. ❞ The timer was set to go off in ten minutes, this leaves her enough time to sneak in to the fourth floor where her business awaited. ❝ P.S handsome, once you have the data, you head out. I can hold them off on my own. I will meet you at the motel as agreed on. ❞

Stepping into the main hall, she hid in the shadows, while her eyes surveyed the space. The hall was dimly lit, giving the impression that the building was deserted for the night, providing the perfect opportunity for her slip in undetected. Aiming her grappling gun, she was soon landing on the second floor's staircase. She was out in the open, once glance upwards would give away her presence. She took quick silent strides to the emergency exit's door, where would take the stairs up to the fourth floor.

She waited for the guard to pass by her corner, with the butt of her 9mm. she knocked him unconscious. Grabbling the radio, she attached the earpiece to eavesdrop on their friends. Making her way quietly through the identical doors, she counted on the agent to complete his objective undetected. Two guards were heading her way, taking them on in the hallway would not be wise. Turning the knob of one of the doors, she pulled the door shut behind her, hard enough to attract their attention and have them investigate the office. As they pushed the door open and entered, her foot kicked the door with enough force to knock one of them unconscious. While the other guard tried to reach for his submachine gun, Ada was standing in front of him, her knee already connecting with his face. There was no mistaking the sound of a bone breaking, as he fell to the ground with a smashed nose.

Three minutes remained before the explosion, Ada has reached the office in question and opened the portal on the terminal. She began transferring the data the the computer in the security room, where Leon was supposed to be. In the meantime, she has also began copying the blueprints to her own drive. Once the transfers were completed, her finger clicked on erasing all the data simultaneously with the explosion that sounded on the outside.

Things were bound to get messy down stairs, better go check on the agent and see if he made it to the cellar in one piece.

From the staircase on the second floor she could clearly see what was taking place underneath. Leon was surrounded, but it was not so bad. He was between the guards and the wall, there was plenty of room for him to make a quick exit.

❝ Looking for me, boys? ❞ She extended their gazing upon her by tossing a flash grenade their way, blinding everyone momentarily. She aimed her grappling gun through the destroyed wall, handing it to the agent and pressing on the trigger, pulling him outside with the data safe and sound at his disposal.

With the flash gone, they began shooting her way. Dodging their bullets and hiding behind a concrete column, she fired shots from her gun. For brevity and conservancy, she aimed for their heads, one shot per head. However, she has run out of bullets. It not an issue, she could grab a weapon off of one of the guards. Peeking out of her hideout she noticed the closest guard. She docked again, as a new series of bullets came her way. Coming out of her hideout, she flipped in the air, landing behind the guard in question and grabbing him from behind, using him as a shield. However, it was not a perfect plan, due to the numbers of her assailants.

She felt the two bullets, one catching her in the leg, while the other on her shoulder. It was nothing she couldn't handle. She fired at them as she retreated to the cellar, still holding the guard in front of her. Blood was flowing freely from the two wounds, but it did not stop her.

Not for now, at least.

Like it or not, blood loss was going to catch up with her, sooner or later.

She needs to finish this job quickly.

Knocking him out, she hurried outside, knowing that her moment of solitude was not going to last for long. Outside of the cellar, she took off in the direction of the forest, where she could easily lose any that tried to catch up with her. The darkness aided in her escape, having set up a trial earlier, she knew exactly what path to take. The bigger distance she could put between them the better it was, for she was growing weary. Her body trying to balance between her quick movement and the stead flow of blood that was still coming out of the two wounds. Without her grappling gun, she was going to walk to the nearby motel.

Leon sat in the small motel room silently. Ada's grappling gun held in his hands still. It was rare for her to part with the item, as she has always used it to cheat her way out of sticky situations. Usually at his own expense, as she did while they were in the Slav Republic. He found no humor in it, unlike the other times when he recalled such incidents. Instead, something heavy sat on his shoulders, the item felt abnormally cold in his stiff hands.

She was late.

His eyes did not leave the rhythmically ticking clock, not since he got there. He watched the hands of the clock moving, from one digit to another, and with each tick, he expected her to show up out of nowhere.

She didn't.

He was not surprised. It was her usual behavior. To show up and disappear as she pleased. Getting what she came for then take off to her next objective. She was not going to change. He has met her enough times to be certain of this fact.

Bitter and slightly angry, as per usual when she got involved in his business, he rose on his feet and prepared to leave. Starting the engine, he looked around the parking area, telling himself that he was not looking for her familiar figure to come out of nowhere, it was only a habit of his, nothing else.

She was soaked.

As she made it to the road she could see the blood trail she left behind her. There are no exit wounds, the bullets were still lodged inside of her, promoting further bleeding and increasing her risk of infection. She was growing weaker, her visions blurring out every now and then. She was nearing the motel, as it was not in the town, not quiet. Walking the rest of the distance was quiet daunting. It was very uncharacteristic of her, to make the call. But it wasn't any other call. Not to any person, for that matter.

He picked it up after the seventh ring, he was angry.

❝ I believe you have something of mine. ❞ She teased, her voice strained as tried to keep a light tone.

❝ Not keen enough to come and get it yourself? ❞ Yes, he was angry.

❝ An unfortunate change of plans, handsome. I'll be waiting for you, three miles south of the motel. ❞ She did not wait for his answer. The PDA was growing heavier in her hand. Blood was dripping from her, pooling at the surface of the bench she was sitting on, and on the floor at her foot.

Leon sped down the road, the nagging feeling was back. He could sense something being off with her voice... And to call him instead of appearing out of thin air... He will get some answers once he sees her, if she was there and not playing him around, as she usually did.

Surprisingly, he spotted her sitting down on a bench at the side of the deserted road. Pulling up, he did not give her a second glance, just what was she planning this time around?

❝ If it isn't prince charming. ❞ There it was again, the effort she put behind her words.

❝ Ada... ❞ The hell?

The car's automatic light was on, as the passenger's seat was still open. In the full light he saw her pale face, and the red sticky liquid that stuck to her.

Blood.

It wasn't her enemy's, it was her own.

Reaching over, her pulled her door shut, while accelerating the car into full speed as he sped down the empty road.

❝ What happened? ❞ What's it look like? He reprimanded himself, hey eyes would dart at her direction every now and then, noticing how quickly the seat was taking the color of her blood.

❝ Long story... ❞ She replied after a long pause. She was losing her focus, his sound was coming from far away, despite him being inches away. She knew what was coming next, her vision was blackening, and she was growing colder.

Leon put more force into his foot, the woman besides him have passed out, and he know what it meant given the amount she has bled in the short time she spent in the car. Reaching to hold her hand, he felt how cold it was. At this rate, he might not reach the hospital in time.

It has happened before.

She has died on him once. His failure to save her have haunted him every day for six years. He had one job that night, and he failed at performing it. To lose the woman that have managed to warm her way into his heart... It was unbearable. To see her again, alive and well, was quiet the surprise. Not that he was pleased with her allegiances, but knowing she was alive and well was enough for him. Right now he was taken back to that night, his failure looking him in the eye, repeating the events of that night. He should not have left, he should have stayed and fought by her side. Perhaps then she would not have been shot, would not have died.

Again.

The hospital was still few miles away. Further ensuring that he was, indeed, too late. He should have at least went back to ensure that everything has been taken care of. This was just as irresponsible as letting take the fall that one time many years ago. It was ironic how those incidents did not occur because of her risky job, but they occurred in his presence. His failure to keep her, of all people, safe and unharmed. It was the opposite. His presence is the main cause for her life to be compromised. Even as he sped up down the road, he knew that the chances of her pulling out of this were slim. The blood that drenched the seat was enough indication of that.

And he was no fool.

The hot coffee scalded his throat, but he did not care. Downing the contents of the cup in one go, he tossed it at the nearby trash can. It was useless. It was too late. They refused to update him, to tell him a single thing. But he could see them rushing in and out of the room frantically, requesting more and more blood units. There were two bullets inside of her, they could not operate on her, she was too weak. It would kill her before they begin. It was hopeless. He knew the outcome, there was no point to anything. What were they trying to do? Keep her barley alive? For what purpose? Her open woulds were still bleeding, there was a great risk of infections and other complications. If there was a way out, he did not see it. In the small waiting area, all Leon could see was the dying face of the woman who died in his arms over a decade ago.


End file.
